For existing office and home lighting systems, since the lamps such as fluorescent lamps powered by 220V or other commercial power supplies are being widely used, the operations of arranging and connecting wires for the lighting systems are required to be performed by electricians having a practice license. Thus, the labor costs of the professionals of the lighting system are the costs that must be considered. For office or home, once the lighting system is installed, you can no longer modify the wiring without the help of electricians. Therefore, in case that there is a need to re-decorate the home or office circumstances, people have to rely on professional electricians to deal with again. So the arranging and connecting of wires of lighting system can not be finished by ordinary people just like the arranging and connecting of wires of a computer network system, without having to rely on professionals. And its installation and maintenance must rely on professionals. This gives people living and work inconvenience.
Due to the high efficiency and energy saving of LED lamps, people increasingly hope that they could be used in general lighting systems for lighting and not just for decoration. For example, Chinese patent CN200720125254.1 discloses an LED indoor lighting control system. In this system, the mains AC current is regulated by a switching regulated power supply circuit as a low-voltage DC current. The low-voltage DC current is connected to a LED lamp load via an output control circuit. A single-chip controller is connected to the switching stabilized voltage power supply circuit and the output control circuit, respectively, to integrally control the LED illumination. However, because the control over the LEDs is a control over electronic switches connected to LEDs by means of the single-chip controller, the number of the LEDs under the control of the single-chip controller is very limited, so that only a part of the LEDs can be collectively controlled and the individual control over a large number of LED lamps can not be implemented.